


Destructive Justice

by FanficFemale



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: All 11 dimensions are probably doomed now too, All manipulations are obviously done by the Light of Ruin, Anti-Villain Judai basically Haou Judai the remix, At least Earth still has a chance...maybe, Emotional Manipulation, He has his powers Yubel and the Light of Ruin inside of him!, How would fusing with your soul with Yubel cast out the Light of Ruin anyway?, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Torture, Judai there are consequences for fusing your soul with a Light of Ruin infested Yubel!, Mind Manipulation, Multi, OP Judai is even more OP, Other, Soul Bond, The Light of Ruin is obviously an obsessive control freak, The Light of Ruin is very very happy now by the way, soul manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFemale/pseuds/FanficFemale
Summary: Judai fusing his soul with Yubel DOES NOT magically fix everything, it actually made things worse. The Light of Destruction wasn't about to be kicked out that easy and instead grasped at the perfect opportunity it was given thanks to Judai himself.
Relationships: Light of Ruin/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Juudai/Light of Ruin, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Destructive Justice

**Author's Note:**

> First off Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Now as for this story, this was an idea I had because I wanted to have a Judai become the evil Supreme King again and remain that way in a way that could still slip into cannon. Then it hit me that since Judai fused with Yubel didn't he technically fuse some of the Light of Destruction with him as well. My theory in cannon is that this happened but Yubel and Judai drove the light out of them first and then went to take care of the rest of the Light of Destruction afterward.
> 
> However in this version the Light of Destruction used the fusion to cement itself deeper into Yubel and Judai before they could cast it out. So now it has a permanent foothold in them both. There is a lot more lore I have in mind for this but I don't want to give too many spoilers in case I decide to add on to this story one day.

**The Genesis of a New Herald**

Judai looked down at the pathetic creature before him with pure malicious glee written all over his face. There was just something oh so satisfying to Judai about putting a once known powerful and terrifying warlord who had brought nothing but pain and suffering to those in the land back in his place.

And it had been such an easy thing to do too. All it took was infecting the mind of the warlord’s most trusted guard and the rest had fallen nicely into place. He had used his little puppet to kill the rest of the guards and remove all the magical barriers around the fortress that would have been too annoying and time consuming for him to tear down himself. Once the barriers were down, he had been able to walk right in and easily find his target thanks to all the helpful information his puppet provided him about the layout of the fortress. When Judai had confronted the warlord, their battle had been very quick. He had easily beaten the warlord in combat and taken his puppet and the warlord himself as spoils of his victory. After that he had happily destroyed the fortress, bringing it down and leaving nothing but rubble in its place. Needless to say, the whole thing took about thirty minutes tops.

So, with his task completed, Judai had decided to have some fun with his latest spoils. When he had returned to his castle, he immediately chained up the warlord in the dungeon and ordered his puppet to torture the warlord with the many devices he provided his puppet. He had happily watched as the warlord became a bloody and broken mess of a creature all done by the person he trusted the most. Judai had even laughed when the warlord begged his once guard to fight against his control only for his puppet to announce his absolute loyalty to the Supreme King. The crestfallen expression on the warlord’s face had been priceless. Still, watching someone getting tortured for a lengthy amount of time can eventually grow boring, especially when he wasn't the one doing the torturing so Judai figured it was time to wrap things up.

“You can stop now. I’ll take over from here,” Judai told the brainwashed guard.

“As you wish Haou-sama,” he replied as he immediately obeyed the command and bowed to Judai in full submission.

Judai grinned at how obedient his puppet was and walked over to the kneeing figure. Judai then placed his hand on the side of the guard’s face in an almost mockingly affectionate way before tilting his puppet’s face up to meet his bright glowing gold eyes.

“Hmm…I think I will keep you a little longer. You may be more useful in the future,” declared Judai.

“Thank you Haou-sama, I will gladly serve you as long as you wish,” the guard proclaimed adamantly making the grin on Judai’s lips grow even more.

“Oh, I know you will. Now, leave us,” ordered Judai as his tone suddenly became serious.

The controlled guard nodded in understanding before getting up on his feet and exiting the dungeon as ordered. When his puppet had fully left the dungeon, Judai turned his focus fully on the warlord. A wicked smirk soon crossed Judai’s lips as he materialized a sword in his hand and started moving closer to the soon to be deceased warlord.

“Since I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you decide if your death should be painfully quick or painfully slow,” Judai declared in a mocking tone.

A snarl came on the warlord’s lips as he glared at Judai with nothing but contempt and spite.

“Fuck you!” the warlord yelled at him, brining an amused smirk to Judai’s lips.

“Painfully slow then.”

Judai then swiftly plunged his sword into one of the large wounds on the warlord’s chest and started expanding the wound by using the sword to slice through more of his flesh. However, instead of blood spilling out of the wound, small gold dust-like particles began flowing out of his body and into the air. A look of irritation crossed Judai’s face when he saw the gold particles seeping out of the wound.

“Tsk, you know…that’s one thing I find really annoying with this dimension. There’s no blood to spill and no corpses to leave behind,” said Judai with an annoyed huff. Though Judai’s mood quickly lifted back up again as he continued to slit open the warlord’s chest with his sword.

“Ah well, at least the cleanup is always easy.”

As promised, Judai was taking his sweet time as he made more and more fatal wounds on the warlord that were draining away his life bit by bit. Through it all, the warlord barely made a sound as he stubbornly refused to give Judai the satisfaction of seeing him cry out in pain. However, this didn’t bother Judai at all as just the act of causing pain and suffering to the warlord was more than enough to satisfy him.

Judai could tell that the warlord’s life was soon coming to an end as most of his body had already dissolved into golden particles. He was just barely hanging on and Judai knew it would only take one more strike to cut off the warlord’s life for good.

“So, I know it’s kind of cliché but I’ll ask you anyway. Do you have any last words before I kill you?” Judai asked with the biggest grin on his lips with his sword in position to make the final slice,

The warlord glared at Judai with contempt as he spoke his last words.

“You won’t be able to fool everyone forever. They will eventually find out the kind of abomination you’ve turned yourself into _Herald_ ,” he angrily spat out at Judai.

Judai let an amused chuckle escape his lips at this.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I’m a pretty good actor when I want to be. And as you learned for yourself, I know how to swiftly take care of those who may cause me problems.”

Judai then stared right into the warlord’s eyes with his blazing gold ones and a wide smirk stretched across his face.

“Have fun in hell,” stated Judai before making the final fatal blow and watching as the rest of the warlord’s body dispersed into gold particles.

“Well, that fun,” claimed Judai as he casually yet skillfully twilled the sword in his hand.

 _You were magnificent beloved. His suffering and death were quite enjoyable to watch_ , a feminine voice stated with admiration.

 _Indeed, his destruction was very pleasant. We should find more to destroy_ , a masculine voice added with excitement and eagerness in its tone.

“Agreed, after all I seem to find myself craving more and more carnage lately,” Judai admitted before a small laugh came out of his mouth.

 _I do wonder who I can blame for that_ , teased Judai knowing that both entities occupying his soul would hear that.

 _You’re welcome my darkness. I’m glad I could help you finally embrace the truth_ , the masculine voice replied in a very pleased and affectionate manner.

 _Yes, thanks to you I now see the light_ , proclaimed Judai.

There was absolute silence from the two entities in response making Judai let out an anxious laugh.

 _I know, I know. I heard how that sounded just now_ , sheepishly admitted Judai

 _It amazes me how you can be so incredible one minute and then an idiot the next_ , the female voice sarcastically retorted.

 _Seconded_ , agreed the male voice.

 _And you’re both stuck with me_ , joked Judai even though it wasn’t really a joke at all.

Judai could feel heavy amusement coming from both entities at his words and they were quick to respond.

 _We wouldn’t want it any other way beloved_ , declared the female voice in a loving tone.

 _Yes, we are gladly united with you my darkness_ , confidently and happily declared the male voice.

Judai couldn’t help but smile as he could feel just how much both entities cherished the fact that all of them were now bound together as one being. Even though Judai hadn’t expected that using Super Fusion to fuse his and Yubel’s souls would have such ramifications, Judai did not regret his decision at all.

 _Yes, we’re finally together as we should be and we will be that way forever_ , joyfully proclaimed Judai in a very contented tone.

Judai then felt one of the entities in his soul send an overwhelming feeling of love and desire pouring into him and into the other being residing in his soul in response. Judai eagerly allowed the intense feeling to consume him and send him into a state of total bliss and placidness and Judai could sense that the other being had followed him into a similar state as well. Judai felt even more relaxed when the entity responsible for his current peaceful state started tenderly digging itself deeper into their shared soul and filling it up more with their wonderful essence.

Judai’s golden eyes dulled and the features on his face became blank as Judai feel deeper into the trance the entity was putting him and the other being under. When both Judai and the other being in their shared soul had come completely submitted to its control, the other entity finally spoke.

 _And now, Yuki Judai Herald of Darkness of Justice and Yubel Guardian of the Herald, you are mine,_ the male voice affectionately whispered in an enthralling tone.

 _Yes, we belong to you our beautiful Light of Destruction_ , both Judai and Yubel proclaimed with pure affection in their voices.

Hearing them say this pleased the Light of destruction greatly, knowing that despite them all sharing one soul, it was the one that was guiding all the strings.

 _As it should’ve always been_ , the Light mused to itself before addressing Judai and Yubel once again.

 _Now, how about we find ourselves another target hmm_ , it suggested in an enthusiastic manner.

 _Sounds perfect to me_ , agreed Yubel with an impish tone in her voice.

 _Me too. After all we still have a lot of places across the rest of the dimensions that need to be cleansed before we return to Earth_ , announced Judai with a bit of twisted anticipation slipping into his tone.

 _Indeed, let us cleanse the dimensions with more destruction!_ the Light said exuberantly as it poured more of its desire for destruction into their shared soul.

Judai’s golden eyes glowed bright with delight and malice as more of the Light’s influence flowed through him.

“Then, let’s get going,” replied Judai as he walked out of the dungeon with a cruel smirk on his lips, ready to fulfil his new role as the Herald of Destructive Justice.

**Author's Note:**

> At least Judai is only going after bad people now right? LOL
> 
> Part of me wants to already start writing the next chapter which would be Judai's return to Duel Academia and how he tries not to murder anybody the second he gets there. Seriously though he and his friends need to talk about all the crap that just happened and not pretend that it didn't matter or effect them.
> 
> If I get enough request for it though I may try to add another chapter at least. We'll just see how it goes.


End file.
